disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenolith
Xenolith is the main antagonist/final boss of Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness. Xenolith is a mysterious and introverted demon with mysterious intentions. He is also the older brother of Etna. Xenolith is featured on the trophy, Ordeal or No Deal, which is unlocked after clearing the Cave of Ordeals. Appearance Xenolith physically appears as an adult demon in his late twenties. Similar to his younger sister Etna, he has red hair and eyes, but in a lighter, faded tone and has a tail, but unlike his sister, he doesn't have wings. He has a refined appearance wearing an all black outfit, consisting of a long coat with white fur adoring the inside of the collar with a black shirt underneath, pants, and shoes. He has a gray color strap around his shoulders and wears a pair of white gloves. When possessed by the Artifact of Absolute Death, his appearance becomes deranged and his facial expressions become more psychotic as a result of losing control of himself. His hair and tail become darker in color, his eyes become black with magenta purple eyes and gains purple demonic wings made out of magic power. His coat is left open along with his shirt being destroyed baring his chest along with the Artifact of Absolute Death being exposed. Personality Xenolith is a quiet demon with few things to say to others. He doesn't act particularly sociable, and has come to conclusions about his situation of which he sees no other options. He doesn't seem to care for others except Etna. Xenolith seems to be perpetually despondent and melancholic. Xenolith himself is different from other Disgaea antagonists in that he is not an "evil" individual, and the damage he causes is a byproduct of his actions. He sees this as an acceptable result, but doesn't do so with malevolence. He is solely focused on helping Etna instead of greed or power, and is fully intent on self-sacrifice; ready to die for his cause. Xenolith does not show hostility towards Etna despite the latter being incredibly dismissive, and is happy to have seen her alive and happy. He seems to feel nothing for the angels he kidnaps, as Etna is far more precious to him. He does, however, respect the Overlord, and ultimately accepts imprisonment after the events of the game and his defeat, but is let free by Etna as a vassal. Story Xenolith first appears to the party as an unknown demon protecting an angel. Suspicious of his motives for even helping an angel, the party reluctantly helps him defeat the predatory demons. Following the battle, he looks at Etna and remarks upon her familiar visage, taking his leave right after. Xenolith appears to the party once more and reveals himself as the perpetrator of the angel kidnappings and also as the demon absorbing the Netherworld's magic. He also reveals that he possesses an artifact called the Artifact of Absolute Death within his body that absorbs magic, regardless of his own discretion because the artifact cannot be turned off or removed. It continues to absorb the magic from its user until the user loses all of his magic and dies. Xenolith combined himself with the artifact, stating ambiguously that he didn't want to become an Overlord but also does not wish to say why he used the artifact. After the party corners Xenolith, he reveals that he merged with the artifact to protect his sister. He says that Etna was born with powerful magic that could have killed her due to its immensity. As a result, he donned the artifact to absorb some of her magic and lessen her burden, thereby allowing her to survive. Etna scoffs at his brotherly notions, telling Laharl to destroy the artifact. Laharl attacks the artifact, causing it to resist destruction and ultimately transforming Xenolith into a being of immense power. Following their defeat of the artifact, it relinquishes its hold over Xenolith and shatters, releasing the magic of everything it had absorbed prior. Wounded, Xenolith tells the party to tend to Etna, who is suddenly engulfed in a powerful stream of the evilest magic. In a simultaneous fashion, Xenolith is trapped within a pillar of earth. He notes that the Netherworld is displeased with him for taking its magic. He tells the party to take care of Etna and relinquishes himself to his fate. In a fit of rage, a suffering Etna powers through the pain coursing within her due to the intensity of her magic. She tells Xenolith that he needs to survive for her sake, citing that she still needs to interrogate him about many things. Laharl tells Xenolith to come back from his ordeal and to report directly to the Overlord's Castle following his survival. Xenolith smiles at the notion as the pillars of earth take him somewhere unknown. A stricken Etna collapses into a deep sleep following his disappearance. After a significant amount of time has passed, Etna suddenly awakens from her deep slumber, seen by Flonne to be going outside of the Overlord's Castle. With a smile on her face, she talks to someone and reveals that she's glad her Stupid Big Brother could make it back, escorting Xenolith inside the Overlord's Castle. In Battle Xenolith appears with his Mysterious Demon class in Stage 5-6 and 10-5. Xenolith's Primary Evility is called "The Artifact" where he drains 20% of the attacker's HP when he is attacked. On Stage 10-5(Netherworld Guts), Xenolith is fought as the penultimate boss at Level 70, and he has 6 Avengers and 3 Dark Elders assisting him. In this fight, he has access to 2 unique skills called Chaos Divider and Dark Phenomenon. He also has access to the first 5 Sword skils and Giga Star. Chaos Divider is a single target S-Rank skill where Xenolith slashs his opponent multiple times before knocking them upwards into the air. Xenolith jumps up and slashs his opponent more times and knocks him/her back, sending them crashing to the screen. He will then follow up by blasting his opponent with a stream of dark energy. Dark Phenomenon is an A-Rank skill that hits 5 targets in the shape of a cross. Xenolith begins the attack by sending a sphere of darkness into the sky. The sphere then rotates, creating more dark spheres and a large one in the middle of the dark spheres. The dark spheres descend onto the affected enemies, sucking them into the darkness. Xenolith will then shatter the darkness consuming the enemies with a cross slice. In the final battle, Xenolith appears with the Etna's Brother class as the final boss. In this form, he is considered a Monster unit, and has unusually low Aptitudes which is countered by his primary Evility. HIs Evility in this form is "The Artifact Gone Wild" where he drains the stats of all units by 3% per each panel closer to him, for a range of 10 panels. Xenolith is considered a flying unit and has 5 Flambergs aiding him in the final battle. HIs only skill in his final form is called "Dimension Chaos". It is an A-rank skill with a zigzag AoE and a straight range of up to 2 panels. This skill's area of effect is identical to Nemo's Fear the Great skill. Xenolith starts off the attack by paralysing the affected enemies with pillars of darkness. Afterward, Xenolth becomes beserk and charges up with dark energy. He then launches his sword into the sky, and Xenolith teleports mutliple times before grabbing his sword in midair. Xenolith will then hurl his sword at the affected enemies, sending all of them into another dimension. In this dimension, Xenolith appears and slices his opponents with waves of energy before blasting them with a beam of darkness. Gallery DD2 Xenolith Bust.png|Xenolith's bust in Disgaea D2. DD2 Xenolith Cut-In.png|Xenolith's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. DD2 Xenolith Final Boss Cut-In.png|Xenolith's (Final Boss) Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. DD2_Xenolith_Final_Boss_Sprite.png|Xenolith's (Final Boss) sprite in Disgaea D2. Trivia *The word Xenolith is Greek for "Foreign Rock" and is used to describe a rock fragment that was enveloped by a larger rock during development. *Xenolith is the lowest leveled main storyline final boss of the Disgaea series (not including Extra Modes) as his base level is 80 while all other final bosses are usually around Level 90 (with the exception of Judge Nemo at 100 and Lieze at 120). *Xenolith and Etna are exactly 1313 years apart in age. *Xenolith is one of the only characters to never be DLC Playable Character in Disgaea 5 or The Nintendo Switch. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Disgaea D2 Characters Category:Final Bosses